The Wedding Dance/The Last Visit (PrinceKodi Animal Style)
This is a Happy Final Scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Transcript The Scene takes place in the Garden while the wedding guests are dancing with eachother while Kodi and Dusty are sitting next to each other on the swing * Dusty/Sarah: You know something Chris * Kodi/Chris: What is it * Dusty/Sarah: It's a real shame that since I seen your grandmother but I'd Never seen my Grandfather who my dad mentions in his story, * Kodi/Chris: Well at least he died for something good instead of some brute like the rest of the Saiyans. Then Sarah lays and rubs on her new husband's shoulder * Dusty/Sarah: Yeah. Well tomorrow morning we'll go on our honeymoon in Argentina * Kodi/Chris: Yeah just like we'd both wanted just me and my wife. Well should we dance * Dusty/Sarah: Of course Then they went back into the stage floor and Kodi and Dusty dances with eachother and spins around. As Dusty lays on Kodi's shoulders she saw a Spirit of Her Grandfather: Mr. Peabody and looks at it * Dusty/Sarah: I Need to check on something real quick for real. Then Dusty walks towards her grandfather and Kodi walks aside her and the both ran on top of the hill and Then Balto sees his Fathers on the hill alongside Mr. Peabody and Nava sees them too and walks up to them. As Kodi and Dusty walks up to them Aniu is seen alongside them * Aniu/Pocahontas: Oh how's the wedding * Kodi/Chris: Doing great * Mr. Peabody/Bardock: Well since Chris's Grandmother wanted to visit you so she had us ride along. * Dusty/Sarah: Um Excuse me but you look a lot like my dad. * Mr. Peabody/Bardock: Well I'm your grandfather Sarah. Your father's dad and also raditz's dad Then Nava and Balto went up the hill and trip * Rikku/King Vegeta: Well it seems that your son has noticed us too * Nava/Goku: You must be vegeta's dad * Rikku/King Vegeta: Yes and where is my son * Balto/Garret: Well the truth is that he is impaled by Jareth's giant ugly alien wife * Rikku/King Vegeta: I'm just screwing with you I know where my son is. He's up there in heaven after he died saving her. * Balto/Garret: Well it's just good to see you again for years: dad * Exile/John Rolfe: Well I'm just Suprised that your growing a beard there * Balto/Garret: Well I'm 49 years old, 3 years older than my Brother in law: Goku over here * Aniu/Pocahontas: Well I am happy things turn out for the best for everyone here except for Jareth and his goons and get this His Wife and jareth's relatives are living on earth in the Sahara desert and her mother, father and sister have moved in with her. * Dusty/Sarah: Well If they strike again we will be ready * Nava/Goku: Yeah and maybe use my super Saiyan to kick butt this time. Check this out Then Nava turned super saiyan * Mr. Peabody/Bardock: So this is what a super Saiyan truly looks like * Nava/Goku: Anyways who are you supposed to be * Mr. Peabody/Bardock: Category:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Happy Endings Category:Endings